disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Orion
Orion, simply known as Ryan, is a danish alpha rock dragon and a main character of Disney's The Little Merman: Next Generations. Orion is also the best friend, steed, companion and sidekick of Aaron. Background Biography Orion was born in Denmark, to his parents, the dragon king Cephyiss and the dragon queen Oryon, he was was named in honour of the "constellation of Orion", particularly "Orion's belt". At some point, he was integrated into the Celestial Order to be a life-long guardian and companion to the future generations of Celestials. When he was three years old, Orion was one of many dragons selected as a potential candidate for this position amidst Enchanter rank members (traditionally) who become 12 or 14 years old, he rejected many young members of the Celestial Order as his charge, due to the fact that none of them exhibited the qualities and calibre he was searching for, however, when a particular Enchanter rank member named Aaron approached him, he felt an instantaneous and remarkable inclination towards the boy who bore a mysterious spark in his eyes; Orion then realized that this boy had the potential to become a great wizard and warrior. When Orion allowed the human-merman hybrid to place the ornamental saddle on his back; it was a sign that he has chosen the latter as his rider and since then Orion and Aaron delved into many adventures together and became almost inseparable (along with Aaron's other friends; Edge, Kaien and Breaker respectively) as the two have become best friends over the years. However, despite the prince of Denmark becoming one of most powerful magic users and warriors of the Celestial Order; Aaron has always treated Orion with the honor and respect he deserved, as he not only sees the light dragon as his protector and travel companion, but also as a loyal and trusted friend/comrade. Personality Orion is kind, caring, compassionate, selfless, brave, daring, adventurous, curious, mature, serious, highly intelligent, wise, although he can sometimes be reckless, despite this, like all light dragons, Orion very calm, level-headed, patient, peaceful and gentle, as he is rarely prone to aggression and and violence towards his enemies, even when provoked, due to his calm and level-headed traits; as he rarely loses his temper. Physical appearance Orion has silver rock-like scales, four long legs, a long neck and tail, a long snout, razor-sharp teeth and claws, has five razor-sharp spikes on both sides of his tail and three razor-sharp horns; two at the back of his head, and one on the top of his nose, he also has emerald green eyes. Orion also has two long bat-like wings growing from his back. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Alpha Dragon physiology:' As a result of Ryan's alpha dragon heritage, he possesses incredible levels of physical attributes; such as strength, durability, endurance, speed, agility, reflexes, flexibility, mobility, jumping, leaping, senses, etc. As a light and fire dragon, Ryan can generate and manipulate photons of light, as well as fire, also as the son of two alpha dragons; his physical and mystical attributes surpasses that of common dragons and rivals that of most alpha dragons. As Ryan gets older; his physical and mystical attributes further increases. **'Starlight breath:' As a dragon of the element of light, Ryan can breathe bright golden photons of light, particularly starlight from his nostril or mouth; Ryan's starlight breath can destroy or disintegrate almost any substance known to humans, merpeople, cecaelias and sharkanians respectively; it's destructive force is almost equivalent to that of an actual star. **'Photogenesis:' As a dragon of the element of light, Ryan can generate, create and project bright golden photons of light, particularly starlight from his entire body. **'Photokinesis:' As a dragon of the element of light, Ryan can manipulate photons of light, particularly starlight; for example, he can illuminate light to help his comrades see in dark areas, which causes his entire body to glow, he can also release a pulses wave of starlight from his entire body that can incapacitate or injure Ryan's opponents; depending on how much energy is released from Ryan's body. **'Fire breath:' As a dragon of the element of fire, Ryan can breathe bright golden fire from his mouth; that can melt, burn or destroy almost any substance known to humans, merpeople, cecaelias and sharkanians respectively; it's destructive force is almost equivalent to that of an inferno. **'Pyrogenesis:' As a dragon of the element of fire, Ryan can generate, create and project bright golden fire from his entire body. **'Pyrokinesis:' As a dragon of the element of fire, Ryan can manipulate fire; for example, he can illuminate fire to help his comrades see in dark areas or to keep them warm in extremely cold temperatures and environments, he can also release a wave of fire from his entire body that can incapacitate or injure Ryan's opponents; depending on how much heat is building up inside his body. **'Ergogenesis:' As a light and fire dragon, Ryan can generate, create and project various kinds of bright golden energy from his entire body. **'Ergokinesis:' As a light and fire dragon, Ryan can manipulate various kinds of energy. **'Energy absorption:' As a light and fire dragon, Ryan can absorb various kinds of energy. **'Camouflage:' As a rock dragon, Ryan can blend within rocky environments of his surrounding; making it almost impossible for Ryan's opponents to see him. He can also change the color of their scales; from silver to gold, yellow, red, orange, gray and brown respectively. **'Animal strength:' Ryan possesses incredible feats of strength, even for a dragon; for example, he can break massive metal chains, crush rock, stone, concrete and extremely dense ice relatively easily, he can also overpower common dragons and most alpha dragons with little effort. **'Animal durability:' Ryan possesses incredible feats of durability, even for a dragon; as swords, spears, lances, battle axes, cannot penetrate his scales, bullets, arrows and bolts also will bounce off him, as the rock dragon is impervious to these said weapons. **'Animal endurance:' Ryan possesses incredible feats of endurance, even for a dragon; for example, he is able to endure powerful blows from common dragons and alpha dragons, for long periods of time. **'Animal speed:' Ryan possesses incredible feats of speed, even for a dragon; for example, he can move at amazing high-hypersonic speeds (regardless whether or not he is in the sky, on the land or in the water) as he can cover vast distances in the blink of an eye, his speed also surpasses that of common dragons and rivals that of most alpha dragons. **'Animal agility:' Ryan possesses incredible feats of agility, even for a dragon; for example, he can maneuver in the air or water with incredible agility; despite his massive size. **'Animal reflexes:' Ryan possesses incredible feats of reflexes, even for a dragon; as Ryan's reflexes are so fast, that he can respond to attacks within seconds. **'Animal flexibility:' Ryan possesses incredible feats of flexibility, even for a dragon. **'Animal mobility:' Ryan possesses incredible feats of mobility, even for a dragon. **'Animal jumping:' Ryan can jump at incredible heights; despite the fact that he has the ability to fly. **'Animal leaping:' Ryan can leap at incredible distances in a single bound; despite the fact that he has the ability to fly. **'Animal stamina:' Ryan possesses incredible feats of stamina, even for a dragon; as he can run, fight, fly or swim in the water for long periods of time. **'Animal eyesight:' Ryan possesses incredible feats of eyesight even for a dragon; as he can see at vast distances. **'Night vision:' Like all dragons, Ryan can see clearly in the dark, even under water; making it impossible for his opponents to sneak up on him or his prey to hide from him in dark areas. **'Thermal vision:' Like all reptiles, Ryan can see thermal signatures, even under water; making it impossible for his opponents to sneak up on him or his prey to hide from him in dark areas. **'Animal hearing:' Ryan possesses incredible feats of hearing even for a dragon; as he can hear even the faintest of sounds at vast distances. **'Animal smelling:' Ryan possesses incredible feats of sense of smell, even for a dragon; as he can pick up even the faintest of smells at vast distances. **'Accelerated healing factor:' Due to Ryan's dragon heritage, he can heal incredibly fast, extensively and efficiently, even for a dragon; for example, he is able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. He can heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds, but it takes him a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries, any and all injuries will heal rapidly and perfectly without leaving a trace of the injury; Ryan's accelerated healing factor is powerful to the point that it is impossible for him to become drunk, intoxicated or drug. **'Animal immunity:' Due to Ryan's accelerated healing factor; he is immune to all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. Because Ryan is not an aquatic/marine creature, he is also immune to the Sword of Atlantica and the Trident of Atlantica's powers respectively. **'Thermoendurance:' As a fire dragon; Ryan is highly resistant to extreme warm/cold temperatures and environments. **'Animal longevity:' As a dragon, Ryan has an extremely long lifespan; as he will liver to be 31,000 years old. **'Flight:' Due to Ryan's wings; he can fly at amazing speeds of mach 20 and at high altitudes. **'Razor-sharp teeth:' Like all dragons, Ryan possesses razor-sharp teeth they are capable of biting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, metal, rock, stone, concrete and ice respectively. **'Razor-sharp claws:' Like all dragons, Ryan possesses five razor-sharp claws on each of his talons, they are capable of cutting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, metal, rock, stone, concrete and ice respectively. **'Razor-sharp spikes:' Like all male dragons, Ryan possesses five razor-sharp spikes on each side of his tail, they are capable of cutting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, metal, rock, stone, concrete and ice respectively. Abilities *'High-level intellect:' Ryan is highly intelligent for his age, even for a dragon. Also, Ryan's intellect is equal to that of a human's. *'Master combatant:' Since the age of 3, having been taught how to fight by his father, the dragon king Cephyiss, Ryan is an exceptionally skilled combatant. Also, like most dragons; Ryan utilizes his incredible strength, speed and agility in battle to make himself a formidable opponent alone in single combat. *'Speech:' Although Ryan roars, gestures and growls, much like any animal would, despite this, like all dragons; Ryan is capable of speaking other languages, particularly human language relatively easily. **'Multilingual:' Ryan is capable of fluently speaking English, Danish, Swedish, Norwegian, German, Russian, Cantonese, Chinese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, Tibetan, Arabic, French, Italian and Latin respectively. Weaknesses *'Limitations:' Because Ryan is still a teenager, he has yet to fully develop the physical and mystical attributes of adult alpha dragons, until he reaches adulthood; for example, he cannot move or fly at high-hypersonic speeds. Also, Ryan's starlight breath and fire breath's destructive force isn't equivalent to that of an actual star and an inferno respectively. *'Oxygen:' Because Ryan is technically not a sea dragon, he cannot breathe underwater; if he remains underwater for too long, he will lose consciousness and eventually drown. Despite this, Ryan can at least hold his breath for long periods of time; 15 hours. *'Decapitation:' Despite Ryan's accelerated healing factor, if his head is cut off from his body; he will permanently be killed, however, due to Ryan's scales, muscle and bone tissue, being incredibly dense; this would be extremely difficult to achieve. *'Magical weapons:' Certain magical weapons can penetrate or bypass Ryan's incredibly durable scales. Trivia *Ryan and Aaron have been best friends, since Aaron was 12 years old; as Orion was a kid dragon at the time. *Ryan will be 6 years old (teenage years; in dragon years) at the beginning of the series, however, near the end of the first season, he will be 7 years old. Category:Characters Category:European characters Category:Males Category:Legendary creatures Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Mystical animals Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Little Merman characters